Time Apart
by WhiteMacabre001
Summary: Just a quick one-shot between Ed and the girl he was unable to confess to. After deciding to become an Oracle, the girl Edward has grown close to leaves Central, and after several years sees that some things can stay the same.


Anxiously you awaited the train to make its stop at Central station. It had been almost five years since you last saw the city, with its bustling streets, smiling people, and strong military presence. True, the citizens of Central were the most carefree of the people of surrounding regions, no doubt induced by the comfort of knowing that the nation's government headquarters stood guard over them. Once the train pulled into the station, its wheels whining to a sluggish crawl, you grabbed your bags from the overhead rack and pushed your way through the exiting riders. Excitement was on your face. Your eyes danced over the crowds hoping to be able to spot him. After five years, you never thought he would entertain the idea of seeing you again. The last time you spoke, you informed him that you were leaving Central to continue with your studies. Unlike he, who was the foremost State Alchemist the military had to offer, next to Roy Mustang, you were drawn to the mystical arts of the Tarot and could use their prophesizing abilities to see well into the future or past.

This art was new compared to the study of Alchemy and you discovered a latent talent when using them. Many considered you a prodigy, an Oracle, and consulted you day and night. Like Alchemy, though, one either had a gift for it or one didn't. The term Oracle was being granted to those few who showed unusual potential. It used a series or lay-outs for card placement depending on the questions asked and, also depending on the questions, each pattern ranged from simple to highly complex. The more difficult the array, the more power was required to decipher its meaning. And like Alchemy it required an exchange of sorts—your energy. Yet unlike Alchemy the Tarot did not change your energy into something else, but amplified it and channeled it through the dimensions of space-time. You became the source and the conduit, instead of the user. As such, your deck was highly important to you. In fact, a test was given to rising Oracles in which they were brought to a room wherein a table was. On that table rested seventy two decks (the same number of cards in a deck) to which the Oracle would be attracted. You were one of three that year that upon entering the room immediately went to the middle deck and picked it up.

Decorated with elegant drawings and vibrant colors, your deck connected with your energy and merged with you. Shortly after your passing the Oracle exam, you met him; the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. At the time he was fifteen, a year younger than you were and quickly asserted that, when in the company of his brother Al, that he was indeed the elder sibling. You took a liking to him and his brother and often you spent time with them. Strangely you never commented on his height. It never occurred to you really. His personality made him seem older and taller anyway. There were times when you collaborated on assignments, mostly when the military was at a loss. You would be called in and shown the evidence of the case. Then setting out your cards in the proper pattern, you could detect the location or future event of the target. Ed was impressed by your skills and was ever curious. Similarly, you were fascinated by his automail limbs and Alchemy and asked him to make things for you for fun.

As time went on, you and Ed became closer. The first indication of his feelings came through in how he let you sleep on his shoulder after long missions. Or the sweet little gifts he created for you. In the long hours of the night, pouring over evidence of a case, you and Ed sat together discussing the motives and outcomes of the job. You recalled the scent of his skin as he sat next to you, his long blond hair braided own his back, the manner in which gently explained his thoughts. Your face would get warm near him and your chest would tighten when he leaned close to examine the files strewn over the table in Central's research labs.

Your first and only kiss was an accident. After ruminating over the latest case, you and Ed happened to look at each other at the same instant. It was alarming and sudden. And not very romantic as both of you stared wide eyed at one another. But your mouths pressed together nonetheless and the warmth of your lips was a great heat between you. A strike of energy shot through you both and you stayed connected for several seconds. The softness of his lips on yours caused your heart to flutter rapidly and you inadvertently pulled away. Ed's face reddened as he realized what transpired and he fell into a flustered mess. It was not long after that that you chose to leave Central and study the Tarot abroad. Ed was terribly saddened and met with you in your hotel room. You told him your plans and you never forgot the dejected slump of his shoulders. The kiss was never mentioned but hung in the air like a pendulum blade, slicing the budding attraction Ed had for you to shreds. Now it was futile, you were leaving…going far away.

"You're really just going to go?" He said. "Just like that?"

"Yes. I have to if I want to get stronger. I hoped that you of all people would understand that Ed." You replied slightly hurt.

"But why now? Why? When there were so many things we could've done! Worked on together! I considered you a friend." Ed's face was pained and traces of the fear of abandonment abundant in his golden eyes.

"I am still your friend Ed. That won't change," you tried to ease his suffering. But you knew it was much harder to do. You were one of the only people in Ed's life that he could open up to…more so than his childhood friend and mechanic Winry. You saw him as an Alchemist and a person, not a freak, not short, but an equal. And Ed clung to that desperately.

"But what if I wanted it to change?"

A pause. "I'm sorry Ed. I can't go down that road right now. As much as I'd like to." You felt the icy words and regretted them.

"I see." Ed stared hard at the floor, his fists clenched.

"I have to go now Ed."

He said nothing. His sadness and sense of loss was palpable. He wanted your relationship to change, to become something more than friends. And as he stood there in your room, silent and upset, you had no other option. You hardened your resolve and made to leave. But before you could, Ed came up behind you and took your arms and turned you around to face him. You stood there in his arms as he embraced you tightly. His face on your shoulder, his forehead on your neck. And you sighed and returned the embrace, glad that he cared for you. The last memory you had was of you pressing your face into his neck.

But then…there he was. You spotted him standing amongst the crowd, and he was tall. You went to him, a smile of happiness on your lips. The closer you got, the taller he became and soon you were looking up at him. He still wore his hair long though in a ponytail now. His shoulders were square and broad and his face lost its childlike pudginess. He was handsome.

"Wow, Ed. Look at you. You grew," you joked.

"Yeah…a whole foot." He said with a small grin.

"You don't look like a kid anymore that's for sure," you teased and winked. It was slightly awkward your reunion.

Ed was a man now, not the headstrong teenager from five years ago. And boy does it show, you thought. Taking your bag, Ed and you left the station. The walk to his hotel was peppered with pleasant conversation, the two of you catching up. It was nice of him to let you stay with him and you thanked him again for the offer.

"Thank you Ed. Really, it's great that you let me do this on such short notice."

Ed looked at you and saw how you had developed into a woman and blushed.

"You look good," he said quietly, his voice tinged with care.

"Ed…so do you."

He fidgeted, his fingers dancing. "So how's life?"

"Fine. I'm now a full-fledged Oracle. I even have clients all the way from Xing." You said taking a few steps closer.

"That's great."

"What about you?"

Ed thought, well aware that you were drawing nearer. "Same. Al's doing well…"

"I'm glad. And what about you Ed? How are you?"

He looked at you, his gold eyes filled with relief. "I'm great."

You stood in front of him, and smelled his scent. It had not altered over the years, that sweet aroma of his skin. The air grew thick and heavy then. You wanted to embrace him, feel him again. You wondered how his body felt now…would his arms be stronger? Would his chest be firm against you? You stared at his mouth, remembering. Would his kiss be as child-like? Or did he acquire experience?

"Hey, Ed…" You started quietly. Your heart felt light but your eyes were strong as they held his intense gaze.

"I missed you!" He blurted out suddenly, his face a mixture of surprise, tenderness, and humiliation. "I really did."

His voice was smooth and low, a gentle caress on your cheek. In a single moment Ed cut through the years and said what both of you deeply felt. You missed each other. When you extended your arms to touch him, Ed came forward and caught you in his arms. You were pressed to him in an embrace that recited his stinging emotions. Your nose inhaled the scent of his hair, his skin, his clothes. Your face was near to his neck and you closed your eyes and softly kissed the column of flesh. The touch startled Ed and he lightly jolted. His cheeks burned red as he surmised your lips on him. The spot tingled where you kissed, and so you kissed again.

"Ed…" you whispered, your voice dripped in mounting want of him. Now adults, it felt more natural to advance your relationship and, in your mind, you already knew the outcome.

He loosened his grip around you and moved to acknowledge you. Fires of want blazed in him and his mouth opened slightly. "Yes?"

His voice was a trembling whisper, a breath of hope.

"I missed you too."

When Ed kissed you for the second time, it was not by happenstance. His lips melded to yours with purpose. You started out tentatively, carefully—gentle kisses of innocence to mouths not tasted in five long years. But as boldness overwhelmed, innocence turned to lust. Ed opened his mouth against yours, pushing your lips apart and eased his tongue inside. Your brought your hands to his cheeks and held his face. His strong jaw fitting into your palms sent exhilaration to rush into your chest. Around your waist, his arms tightened yet again and lifted you from the floor.

His tongue played with yours, trying to coax it into entwining with his own. You let out a low moan as his slid atop yours and you pushed your own with his. Wrapped in that undulating dance, the strength of your kisses changed. They were more urgent, faster. You held onto him when he picked you up and carried you to the wall. He pushed you up against it and moved his mouth more intensely on yours. He toyed with your lips, biting and sucking on the upper then the lower. Pants emitted from your throat, your body hot and flushed. The glimpses of Ed's golden eyes behind his half-lidded gaze burned with desire and yearning. You gripped his shoulders as he engulfed your mouth in another reverent kiss. With him so close to you, your heart nearly burst; its beats were fast and blood coursed swiftly like flood waters.

He pulled away to gently nip at your chin. You played back and teasingly bit his bottom lip. Then Ed abandoned your mouth for the soft flesh of your neck. Your head tossed back as teeth and tongue assaulted your skin. Gasps and heady breaths escaped, you muttered incoherent ramblings as he brought you higher and higher. He kissed below your right ear, sucking carefully. Every word you attempted to utter came out in breathy gasps, half-crazed by Edward's talented ministrations.

"Ed…put me down," you said barley able focus.

"What's wrong?" He breathed. His eyes were concerned. "Did I hurt you?"

"What? No. Far from it. I just want… take off your shirt."

Taking the queue he set you down and virtually tore off the black shirt he wore. Your sight fell onto his muscled chest and arms, his strong stomach. Age had served him well.

"Take off yours."

Lifting your own top, you cast aside your shirt and kissed him. Together you rested on the bed, you wrapped securely in his arms.

"Ed, do you think we can pick up where we left off?" you asked nestling between his legs, your torso atop his hips.

Ed merely grinned devilishly and he reached behind your back to unclasp your bra. The underwear dropped away from your breasts and Ed watched as the mounds of flesh were bared to him. You were not embarrassed however, only grinned in return. Edward took your arms gently now and brought you to lie on his chest. With the back of his left hand he caressed your breasts. You likewise touched his face, tracing his nose with your fingertip. You ran your fingers over his mouth and he pressed his lips to them. Drawing up you could not resist and inclined your head to kiss him. He met your kiss and it was sweet and slow, and he cupped your face in his hands. When it ended you pulled back but only so far that his lips brushed yours as he spoke:

"Funny, I thought we already were."


End file.
